Gaydar
by slyveoff
Summary: Ryuuko works as a barista and gets to serve one cute customer, even if she's on her break.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain. Rainy days meant more customers. Rainy days also meant less space to shelter said customers from the weather. It meant turning on the heaters and working twice as fast. It also meant more tips. To Ryuuko, working at a coffee shop was alright. It wasn't too great, but not too bad either. She was making money for college and that's all she really cared about. Jazz music from a YouTube café playlist mixed in with small talk of friends filled the room. It was loud and hard to hear, so Ryuuko had to lean a little bit over the counter to hear the customers order without coming off as creepy.

"One tall hazelnut coffee for Fukuroda, right?" Ryuuko asked. The customer didn't bother saying anything, and nodded instead. "Right, that'll be $2.45 sir." He handed her 3 dollars and she put it into the cash register, pulling out his change. "There ya go. Your change is 55 cents. Have a nice day." The man grunted in reply and went to the pick up station to wait for his drink. The pattern repeated, and once in a while the customer would put their change in the tip jar.

After a good half hour, a tall man with black hair walked into the door. He wore a wine red dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black tie and black slacks, the mandatory attire for the baristas. He waved to Ryuuko, and Ryuuko waved to him as he went into the employee room. A few minutes after, he came out with a black apron with the coffee shop logo imprinted on the chest and walked up to Ryuuko.

"Oy, Senketsu. Just on time, as always." Ryuuko said over her shoulder as she handed change to the current customer.

"I'm only on time because if I'm late in taking over your shift, I'll have hell to pay." He joked. "Though it doesn't really matter since Tsumugu called in sick. You can take a 20 minute break and that's about it."

"Gotcha." Ryuuko replied, as she left the cash register and took off her apron so no one would bug her while she was on her break. She walked outside and stood under the canopy and checked her phone in case she needed to make a call. She had gotten a few texts from her sister Satsuki, who she was living with, asking about groceries and dinner plans. That was about it. After replying to her texts, and with 15 minutes left that would be better spent inside the warm coffee shop employee's room, Ryuuko walked and opened the coffee shop door.

"Wait, please wait!" a wheezy voice said. Ryuuko let the door go but kept it open with her foot, so no water would get in the shop. She turned around and saw a short girl who just made it under the canopy. She had her hands on her knees and she was trying to catch her breath. There was a good 30 seconds of silence where Ryuuko just stared at her. Only when the other girl regained her composure and looked up did Ryuuko get a really good look at her. She had short light brown hair and big brown eyes and she wore a white cardigan over a v-neck pink shirt, light blue jeans and a baby blue beanie. She wasn't exactly prepared for the rainy weather, as emphasized by the fact that she was soaking wet.

"Yo, you must be freezing your ass off!" Ryuuko exclaimed without thinking. The girl laughed a bit and nodded. Ryuuko stopped holding the door open and walked a bit closer to her. "What's the deal? Did'ja not know it was gonna rain today or?"

"I visited my parents the other day and ending up spending the night. This is what I wore yesterday." Ryuuko raised an eyebrow and the other quickly caught herself, "My mom washed it before I went to bed and I showered. Trust me, I don't stink!" Ryuuko made a quiet "I see" under her breath, but let the girl continue, "Anyway, I saw it was gonna rain and decided to run home before it happened but I guess mother nature got the best of me, huh?"

"No kiddin'. So you came here to warm up with a drink?" The brown haired girl nodded. "Oh, so uh, let's get you inside then. I'm actually on break right now but maybe I can pull a few strings and get you a drink right away." Ryuuko opened the door and the other followed, but before she entered the crowded coffee house she added, "By that I mean 'Welcome, I'm Ryuuko. What d'ya want and who's it for' just to let ya know." The cheesy impersonation Ryuuko did of herself when she worked earned a laugh from the other girl.

"I'm Mako. I'll have a grande hot chocolate with whip cream, please." Mako answered, walking into the quaint little shop. Ryuuko led her past the long line and found her a seat close to where she would work her magic to get the cute girl Ryuuko refused to admit she had any interest in a hot chocolate.

"Wait here." Ryuuko said, but Mako tugged on her shirt. She turned around and looked at Mako, raising an eyebrow. Mako handed her a 10-dollar bill and gave her a smile.

"Don't forget your money. Keep the change." Ryuuko was taken back by the girl's generosity and stared at her for a bit. Before realizing how creepy and awkward she must've looked, she nodded and flashed her a smile in return.

"Gotcha. I'll be right back. I should have a jacket in the back too I can let ya borrow to warm up." Ryuuko did a little jog behind the counter and began prepping a hot chocolate. She avoided eye contact with Senketsu, who looked at her and smiled as he prepared another order, knowing that he'd give her shit for what she was doing. He only spoke up when Ryuuko finally put the lid on the drink and was about to deliver the order.

"You're trying real hard to impress someone you just met, Ryuuko. Any reason why?" He smirked. Ryuuko froze and gave him a small nervous laugh.

"The girl was soakin' wet. Totally not prepared for this weather. What's the harm in makin' sure she doesn't catch a cold? It's just bein', uh, customer friendly."

Her response received an eye roll from Senketsu.

"Ah, yes. You want to be really 'customer friendly' with her. Admit it, Ryuuko. We all know your gay, so there's no shame in that. You know, studies say that gay people can tell who else is gay by their smell. Care to share what your sense of smell and gaydar says about that girl over there." He teased, motioning to Mako. Ryuuko tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't want to be pressed for answers, and she didn't want Mako to wait too long either.

"Just about as off as your assumption, Senketsu." She answered, before quickly walking to Mako's table where she put down her drink and then scurried to the employee's room to get Mako her jacket. Senketsu only smiled to himself and went back to work. Although Ryuuko made it obvious she didn't want to talk about it, he knew he would have to ask her later:

_"Off as in 'off-the-charts-she's-totally-gay' or 'not-a-chance'?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuuko ran and grabbed her letterman jacket and rushed back to the table she left Mako at. When she reached the table, Mako looked up at her and smiled. Ryuuko went around Mako's chair, helped Mako put the jacket on, then walked back around and sat in the chair opposite on Mako. She snickered a bit when she looked at Mako, who had a chocolate mustache.

"Ya got a lil' somethin' on your face." Ryuuko said to Mako, who got incredibly self-conscious.

"Eh? Where?" Mako asked frantically.

"Don't worry I got it." The barista grabbed a napkin and wiped the mustache off of Mako's face. "There ya go." She smiled.

"Thank you Ryuuko-chan!" The familiarity took Ryuuko off guard, but she quickly shook it off and leaned in, putting her head on her hand.

"So, uh, you mentioned walking home from your parent's house earlier. You live close?" She started with small talk. Mako nodded.

"Mhm, it would've been a few more blocks, but I just needed something to warm me up. I don't wanna catch a cold!" Ryuuko laughed.

"Something tells me that you might catch one anyway."

"I'm not too sure on that one. After all, they always say idiots can't catch colds!" Mako stated proudly. Ryuuko gave her a puzzled look, wondering why anyone would ever pride themselves in being an idiot. "Just kidding! Though it's nice to think that it would be true. Then there'd something I could brag about as an underachiever." Ryuuko nodded, but quickly decided to use this as a gateway for another question.

"So do you go to college or? I'm just assumin' 'cause you look really young—not like a _kid _young though! Guess I'm just wonderin' how old you are and what you're doin' with your life right now." Ryuuko tried to keep her cool composure.

"I'm 18. Academics aren't really my thing but I do enjoy art and writing! I might be going to an art college next year. I'm just taking a year off, ya know? What about you?"

"Woah! You're only a year younger than me then. I'm 19. Right now I'm tryin' to save money up for college."

"Oh, cool! What do you wanna be?" Mako asked, leaning in. Ryuuko appreciated the mutual interest and answered:

"Not really sure to be honest—just somethin'. To be honest academics aren't really my thing either, so if I can get a job that relies more on bein' active then I'm good." Ryuuko answered. Mako grinned, something about Ryuuko's response really intriguing her.

"So would you say you're strong?" Ryuuko nodded. "That's so cool! Hey, hey, were you some kind of delinquent when you were in high school?"

"Uh, sorta?" Ryuuko replied cautiously, "Actually the jacket you're wearin' right now was kinda the one my 'gang' and I would wear." Mako's eyes lit up.

"Wow, you're so cool Ryuuko-chan! Was it dangerous? Was it fun?" Ryuuko put her hands up.

"Oy, slow down there girly. It was dangerous, yea. Fun? Not so much. We took ourselves _way_ too seriously to really enjoy ourselves. That doesn't mean I didn't have fun in high school though. Senketsu, my co-worker over there," Ryuuko pointed to Senketsu, who smiled and waved as he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he had been intently watching the two. Mako waved back and Ryuuko tried to hide her embarrassment, "he, uh, was pretty cool. We were—still are—best friends. He's a year ahead of me so he graduated before I did. Things were less fun when he wasn't there, but he always visited when he wasn't working here. He was the one who actually helped me land a job here." Mako nodded, expressing her interest in the story and indicating for Ryuuko to continue.

"I mean if it weren't for him I probably would've been working at the supermarket across from my apartment, but working with a friend was an opportunity I couldn't pass. And hey, if I didn't take up the opportunity I wouldn't have—"

"Ryuuko, your break's almost up!" Senketsu shouted. Ryuuko glared at him, annoyed that she couldn't finish her thought. Mako looked confused, then a bit disappointed as she began to swing her legs under the table.

"I guess you should get back to your shift."

"Yeah. I guess I should." Ryuuko said, getting up. She turned and reached her hand out for Mako to shake, who took it and gave her a smile. "It was nice talkin' to ya."

"Mhmm." Mako said, still holding onto Ryuuko's hand. They stood there like that for a few seconds until Mako nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh, your jacket!" She let go of Ryuuko's hand and quickly tried sliding the jacket off, though she made it more difficult for herself by panicking. Ryuuko laughed at the girls futile attempts to perform a simple task.

"Just wear it home and bring it by tomorrow. I trust ya enough not to take it." Mako stopped and stared at Ryuuko in shock, but mumbled a 'Thanks' and grabbed her hot chocolate. The two waved goodbye to each other and Ryuuko went into the back and put her apron back on before reclaiming her position.

Senketsu looked over and noticed that for the rest of the day, Ryuuko had been smiling and had been performing with a lot more enthusiasm since the brown-haired girl had left. He didn't want to spoil the magic of having a productive Ryuuko as his co-worker and only brought it up as they were closing shop.

"You seem to be in high spirits."

"_Eh_? What? Somethin' odd 'bout me bein' in a good mood?" Ryuuko asked defensively.

"Not really. Just something odd about you saying you have no interest in a girl who puts you in a better mood right after you meet her." Ryuuko tensed and looked away, trying to focus on anything else.

"I already told you she's as off the charts as your assumption."

"So if I were to assume you were interested in her, and my assumption were to be right, then your gaydar would be saying she's gay?" Ryuuko gave Senketsu a weird look and shook her head.

"Just drop it Senketsu. I'm goin' home. See ya tomorrow." She turned around and left. Senketsu smiled to himself. _Just because you run away doesn't mean I can't tell how you're feeling Ryuuko._

* * *

Ryuuko was at the coffee house at 10 o'clock sharp. She didn't open up the coffee house, but she did close down most nights. She greeted her co-workers and quickly went into the back to put on her apron. She reflected on her rare good night's sleep and her plans for that day. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see Mako, the girl was interesting and fun to talk to after all. She walked out of the employee's room as Senketsu tried to enter, much to Ryuuko's shock.

"Senketsu? Your shift doesn't start until 11!"

"Tsumugu called in sick again and I figured you guys could use some help. What, are you not happy to see me?" Ryuuko sighed and crossed her arms.

"You're plottin' somethin', aren't cha?" She accused. Senketsu smiled and patted Ryuuko on the head, much to her annoyance.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of ruining your reunion with that girl." Ryuuko slapped Senketsu's hand off her head and walked passed him, grumbling to herself. "You still aren't a morning person, I see." Senketsu said, chuckling to himself as he prepared for work.

Work went by slowly. It wasn't raining, so there weren't as many customers. Not to mention that since it was a Monday, most people were at work and wouldn't start showing up until around noon. Ryuuko was anxiously awaiting Mako's arrival as she continued the cycle of 'taking an order—cash register—change—next customer'. Finally, after an agonizing hour, Ryuuko saw the brown-haired girl peek through the window outside and look around. When the two's eyes met, Mako gave her a small smile and wave; She pointed to Ryuuko's jacket, which she was wearing, and rushed inside. She got up to the cash register and greeted Ryuuko.

"Good morning, Ryuuko-chan." Mako turned to Senketsu. "Hey, I'm Mako!" She held out her hand to Senketsu, who shook and then kissed it. Mako blushed and muttered an 'Oh my'.

"Pleasure to meet you. I saw you yesterday, but it's nice to meet the person who made Ryuuko twice as productive." Ryuuko elbowed Senketsu and nervously laughed. Mako just tilted her head in confusion and hesitantly joined the awkward laughter.

"He's kiddin'! _Totally_ kiddin'!" Ryuuko glared at Senketsu over her shoulder as she tried to explain to a confused Mako how Senketsu didn't really mean what he said. Deciding to change the subject, Senketsu cleared his throat loudly to catch the girl's attention.

"What?" Ryuuko asked bitterly, suspicious of her friend's intentions. He gave Ryuuko a wink and pulled a jar from behind his back. The jar had a few pieces of folded paper in it and was labeled '**Win a Grande Cup of any Beverage and One Pastry' **Mako's eyes seemed to sparkle as she read the label, while Ryuuko just raised an eyebrow. "When did we get that?"

Senketsu smiled, "Sadly, you can't enter Ryuuko. But I was thinking maybe your friend here would like to."

"Yes I would! Sign me up for free _anything_! How do I enter?" By then Ryuuko already knew what was going on, but Senketsu had Mako wrapped around his finger. He pulled out a small index card from his back pocket and a pen that was in his shirt pocket and handed them to Mako.

"You write your name and number on the sheet of paper I just gave you. Then you fold it and put it into this box. At the end of the day, we'll pick a card and call the winner letting them know that they won! They can claim their prize anytime during the week." Not even 30 seconds after Senketsu finished explaining, Mako practically slammed her folded piece of paper into the jar.

"Calm down there Slam-dunk Extraordinaire." Ryuuko said sarcastically. "People will start gettin' jealous if ya keep showing off your moves like that."

"Oho! I think they'll be more jealous when I win!" Senketsu smiled at Mako's enthusiasm and added:

"Something tells me you're going to be very lucky, Mako." Ryuuko rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Somethin's tellin' me that too." Mako smiled proudly, oblivious to the undertones in the friends' voices.

"Anyways today I'll settle for a tall hot chocolate and a cheese Danish." Mako said, pulling her wallet out of the pocket of Ryuuko's jacket. She took out a 5-dollar bill and handed it to Ryuuko. "Again, keep the change."

"Gotcha!" Ryuuko said, giving Mako a two-finger salute before going to get her order. Senketsu and Mako walked as Ryuuko jogged off and began prepping the hot chocolate for a bit. Neither really knew what to say to the other until Senketsu decided to seize the opportunity.

"That girl, honestly. She's a handful to work with, but she's got a good heart."

Mako turned her gaze to Senketsu, brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Senketsu, are you Ryuuko's boyfriend?" Senketsu nearly choked and he turned to Mako, whose eyes were now filled with pity. "Ah, I see. You're the friend from school who's liked her all along, waiting for her to notice. Don't worry Senketsu! Fight for your girl's heart, I believe in you!"

Senketsu let out a chuckle, "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I'm not in that position at all. She's like a little sister to me. " He heard Mako let of a small 'Oooh' under her breath when he clarified his relationship with Ryuuko, who returned with Mako's order in her hands.

"Here's your cheese Danish and Hot chocolate." Ryuuko said, handing Mako's food and drink to her.

"Thanks! Anyways, I gotta go. Oh, but before I forget!" Mako looked around before handing her food to Senketsu; once her hands were free, she took her wallet out of Ryuuko's jacket and slipped it off. She let out an awkward laugh, "Wanna be sure I don't forget my wallet. I need it, after all." Mako took the warm drink and pastry from Senketsu's hand and tried to wave.

"Well, uh, have a nice day!" Ryuuko said awkwardly, not knowing how to properly send the other girl off. Senketsu, on the other hand, sent Mako off with a:

"Drop by anytime!" When Mako was out of the building, he turned to Ryuuko looking incredibly disappointed. "You have to let her know she's welcome back, Ryuuko. Even if you don't mean it in a 'I'm-interested-and-like-seeing-you' way, at least say it in a 'customer-friendly' way."

"Piss off." She retorted, walking to the employee's room to put her jacket away. As she walked passed Senketsu, she stepped on his foot, 'Oops.' He heard her say under her breath. _You're lucky she thinks your cool._ He thought. _It makes up for the fact that you don't have a cute bone in your body. _A customer walked up to the counter, so Senketsu took their order in Ryuuko's place. After she returned from the employee's room, work continued as usual.

* * *

When the day came to a close Ryuuko went into the employees' room, grabbed her keys and phone, and threw on her jacket. She checked her messages before she left to drive home. In this time, Senketsu appeared behind her and snickered.

"What?" Ryuuko said, not even turning around to face her friend.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Huh? No way. What the hell are you on?" Senketsu grinned and played with

his stubble, nodding to himself as if he just found out the riddle to being rich and famous.

"I see. That girl, Mako, must have a strong scent then. You usually smell like coffee, but right now you smell nicer. Guess that means Mako acts like your vanilla sweetener." A flustered Ryuuko promptly turned around.

"Senketsu! Shut up with your scent fetish and stop tryin' to apply to my 'gaydar' or whatever!" She put her hands in her jacket pockets and opened her mouth to continue lecturing Senketsu, but instead froze.

"Ryuuko?" Senketsu asked, growing more concerned as Ryuuko's face dropped. "Ryuuko, what's wrong?" Ryuuko looked down and slowly pulled something out of her pocket. It was a phone adorned in a huge fuzzy rabbit case with myriad key chains dangling down. There was a huge donut sticker on the home button and Ryuuko groaned.

"She forgot her fuckin' phone."

"Well obviously. There's no way that'd be _your_ phone." Senketsu replied. Ryuuko began to panic.

"What do I do, Senketsu? She's probably wonderin' where it is and it's not like she can call anyone to ask them if they've seen it!" Despite their previous bickering, Senketsu tried thinking of good advice to give Ryuuko. He thought about what to do for a bit, and then snapped his fingers.

"Got it!" Ryuuko didn't say anything, but looked so he could continue, "See if there's a password. If there isn't, go into her contacts. Add your number. _Then_ call anyone you think has any other way to contact her. They can either give you her address so you can go drop it off yourself, or drop it off at their house for her to pick up later." Ryuuko glared at Senketsu for his 'Add your number' remark, but checked to see if the one had a password. It didn't.

"Geez, she's just lucky I'm not plannin' to do anythin' bad otherwise she'd be screwed." The two grew silent as Ryuuko uncomfortably looked through Mako's phone and pulled up her contacts. After some scrolling she found her Mom's number. She took a deep breath and clicked 'Call'. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hey Mako-sweetie!" A cherry voice said. Ryuuko tried not to snort at what Mako's mom called Mako and cleared her throat.

"Actually this isn't Mako."

"Oh my bad! Who is this then? And why do you have my daughter's phone?"

"I'm Ryuuko. I, uh, know her a lil' bit. She left it at the coffee house. Do you know how I can get it back to her?" She could overhear Mako's mom laugh on the phone. Her laugh sounded a lot like Mako's.

"Do you have a piece of paper? I'll give you her address. To be honest, she's probably still continuing her night routine and hasn't even noticed her phones gone. You still want to go and give her phone back because once she realizes she'll probably tear her apartment down." Ryuuko looked up and motioned for Senketsu to get her a piece of paper and something to write with, which he had on his person and quickly handed over.

"'Kay, I'm ready ma'am. What's her address?" Ryuuko asked, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder. She quickly wrote down the address and glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Alright. Thanks ma'am. I'll go and give Mako her phone." She said, before hanging up. Ryuuko let out a sigh and walked past Senketsu. "See ya tomorrow."

After about a 5-minute motorcycle ride, Ryuuko arrived at Mako's apartment. She parked her motorcycle and double-checked the address she wrote down when she talked to Mako's mom. Ryuuko took a deep breath, made her way up the stairs leading up to Mako's apartment, and knocked on her door. Through the door, Ryuuko could hear a movie and someone panicking. It sounded like 'Where is it? Where is it? Ah! Someone's at the door! Coming!' followed by footsteps and then a loud thud. The door opened.

"Ow, that hurt." Mako whined, rubbing her head.

"Oy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mako said, looking up. "Eh? Ryuuko-chan? What are you—? How did you know where I live?" Mako was obviously surprised and Ryuuko was experiencing first and second hand embarrassment. She pulled out Mako's phone out of her pocket and gave Mako an awkward lopsided grin.

"Forget something?" Mako swiftly grabbed her phone out of Ryuuko's hands and kissed it, incredibly relieved.

"I thought I lost it! Where'd you find it?" She asked. Ryuuko put her hands into her jacket pockets.

"You left it in my jacket. You must've been so preoccupied with not forgetting your wallet that you ended up forgetting about your phone." Mako giggled.

"Guess so. Anyway, you must be tired after working all day! Do you wanna come in? I'm watching Tangled and I've got _lots_ of snacks!" Ryuuko thought about it for a few seconds and scratched her cheek.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

* * *

**Peri: Please be sure to leave a review and check out our tumblr .com if you have any questions. The posts are scheduled on tumblr, so usually the chapters will be posted there before they are uploaded here. Thank you and have a nice day! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay!" Mako smiled and grabbed Ryuuko's hand. "C'mon, it's cold out and I can always pause the movie t' make us some hot chocolate!" Ryuuko dumbly nodded and let the smaller girl lead her into the apartment. The lights were dimmed and there was a small T.V playing the scene where Flynn was tied up by Rapunzel's hair. Mako skipped to the table in front of a big, purple cushiony couch covered in blankets, pillows and stuffed animals that formed a pillow fort. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie as Ryuuko decided she should probably speak up.

"Cozy place ya got," she caught herself, "but I'm not saying it's small! It's just, uh, comfortable-lookin'." she began to trail off.

"Thanks! I hope ya don't mind that you missed some of the movie though!"

"Hm? Oh, nah, it's cool."

"Good! Now sit and get comfy, Ryuuko-chan! I'll be back in a jiffy with some more popcorn!" Mako skipped her way into her kitchen. Ryuuko reluctantly sat down in between Mako's pillows and stuffed animals and took out her phone to occupy herself. She had two new messages.

**Satsuki: Ryuuko, I invited Nonon over for dinner. We are having udon. When will you be home?**

**Ryuuko: yuck! no way you two have way 2 much ust at the table it makes me uncomfortable. besides at friends house will be home l8tr**

**Senketsu: have you given her her phone? **

**Ryuuko: yea y?**

Ryuuko heard a bright, cheery ringtone go off merely seconds after she sent her reply. She heard Mako scamper to grab her phone, which had to have been somewhere in the kitchen, and answer it. Ryuuko looked over the couch, but couldn't see or hear Mako too well after that. A few minutes after, Mako came in with a bowl of popcorn, a big smile on her face.

"Ryuuko-chan, you wouldn't believe it but I won that contest! You and Senketsu were right!" Ryuuko forced a smile, Senketsu's text making complete sense now. She didn't want to disappoint Mako or seem rude though, so she tried to be enthusiastic.

"Wow! Well, I've always had a good gut instinct. Anyways, when do you think you're gonna go and claim your prize?"

"Hmm," Mako pondered for a moment, tapping her chin, "Whenever you're on your break so I can talk to you!" Ryuuko tensed, and was completely caught off guard. She turned away from Mako and scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh, that so? Then, um, I guess I should give ya my schedule then so you know when t' come by." Mako came and sat down next to Ryuuko, a little bit too close for the barista's liking but there was no other choice since they were surrounded by so many pillows and stuffed toys.

"Eee? Why don't we just exchange numbers?" Mako asked, leaning over into Ryuuko's line of vision. Ryuuko tensed a bit and Mako decided to keep on talking, "Besides I want to hang out with you more! It'd be easier to contact you if I had your number. "

"Sure, my passwords 1003," Ryuuko said, handing Mako her phone. Mako quickly took it and replaced it with her own phone. "And p.s you should really put a password on your phone."

"Later," Mako replied, not even looking up from Ryuuko's phone. After a few seconds, Ryuuko was done inputting her number into Mako's phone and didn't wait long until Mako was done too and they exchanged phones. Mako gave Ryuuko a big smile and grabbed the remote on the table with her feet and brought it to her hands. She turned to Ryuuko. "Ready?"

"Mhm" Mako pressed play and the movie continued. The movie was entertaining to watch, but it was arguable that Mako was much more entertaining herself. For every song she would try and imitate the characters and sing along and she even tried getting Ryuuko to sing along from time to time. Ryuuko refused every time but it didn't bug Mako too much. She just kept going with the same energy and by the time the movie was ended she was in tears.

"Uh, you okay?" Ryuuko hesitantly asked, "Is it the movie or somethin' in your eye? I mean I would've guessed the movie but since you knew all the lyrics and the endin' wouldn't be so surprising then—"

"It _is_ the movie! It gets me every time even though I've seen it a lot! He loves her so much and I can't help it." Mako said in between her cries. Ryuuko laughed a bit to herself and used the sleeves of her jacket to wipe Mako's tears off her face.

"Not gonna let ya use my jacket as a tissue, you can go get those yourself." Mako pouted in response and Ryuuko smiled, "Fine, fine. Tell me where they are and I'll get 'em for ya."

"In the bathroom! Just go in the kitchen and it's, like, right there! Hard to miss!" Mako said, pointing behind her into the general area of the kitchen. Ryuuko nodded and snapped her fingers, making two pistols with her hands.

"Got'cha." Ryuuko jogged into the bathroom and quickly came back with tissues. She handed them to Mako who blew her nose and then threw them in the trashcan next to the couch. Ryuuko reclaimed her seat next to Mako.

"So Ryuuko-chan, what's your dream?"

"Eh?"

"Like the song they were singing! If you had to sing a song about your dream, what would your dream be?"

"Not really sure to be honest."

"Would it be like Flynn? 'Cause you kinda remind me of him! Maybe it's just 'cause you mentioned how you used to be a delinquent?"

"Ah, well my dream's not quite like his. What about you? You seem like you'd have one like Rapunzel's."

"Mmm," Mako let the question sink in for a bit, "I just wanna do something interesting with my life! I think it'd be nice to draw or paint these art pieces that make people go 'Woah!' and then 'Woah-er!' when I tell them I painted it based off of something that actually happened to me. Ya know?"

"Yea, I think I can understand that."

"It's why I'm so into you Ryuuko-chan!" Ryuuko nearly choked when Mako said this.

"Woah, woah. Rephrase that, otherwise people might get the wrong idea."

"Eh? I'm just saying I'm interested in the fact that you were an ex-delinquent. Come on you must have a lot of exciting stories!"

"Well I guess I have a few."

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Ah, what the hell," Ryuuko shrugged her shoulders and turned her body to face Mako, "Anythin' in particular ya wanna hear?" Mako shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest so she could rest her head.

"Just whatever memories you hold close to you, I guess." Mako smiled. Mako's interest made Ryuuko feel a bit nervous, but she still tried to maintain eye contact.

"Well there was this one time I was skippin' class an' sleepin', right? An' I was skippin' my Math class and my teacher already hated me and it was about the 5th time I skipped that class that quarter. So my teacher apparently got so pissed that he ran out of the classroom to look for me. Luckily, a member of my gang called me and woke me up," Mako's eyes widened and she leaned in.

"Did you end up getting caught?"

"Nah, I'm not done yet. So I start freaking out 'cause I don't wanna get in any trouble or hear any lecture. So I text a few other members n' Senketsu to stall the teacher, ya know? Typical lil' antic, but it worked. So after that these guys are walkin' outta the hall left and right and stirrin' up a shit storm while I'm just tryin' to sneak back into class like some criminal tryin' to steal gold during a huge ass party."

"Did'ja end up making it back?"

"Yea, but I still got in major trouble. I tried just tellin' the teach I was late, but he wasn't havin' it. Though it_might've_ been because he knew I was kinda responsible for him comin' back soakin' wet." Mako laughed.

"Did you end up getting detention?" The smaller girl asked.

"Yea, but only for the day. It was no biggie." Ryuuko shrugged.

"Eh? Just one day for doing _that?_ I'd get detention _and_ have to clean the bathrooms if I fell asleep in any my classes! That's no fair!" Mako whined, which caused Ryuuko to snicker.

"Well the best students always set the expectations for grades and behavior; the worst students always set the bar for punishments." Mako groaned and put her head down.

"Well it's dumb and unfair." Ryuuko leaned closer to Mako and tried bringing her head up.

"Hey, no one ever said anythin' 'bout bein' fair."

"Yea, I guess. And it's all over now so I guess it really shouldn't matter." Mako admitted hastily.

"That's the spirit!" Ryuuko said, giving Mako a thumbs-up.

"Say, you got anymore stories like those?" Mako asked, playing with her hair.

"I think it'd be a bit more fair if you told me about yourself."

"Nu-uh, I have, like, zero interesting stories about myself. How about a game instead?"

"Like?" Ryuuko asked, interested in doing whatever it took to continue talking to the girl in front of her.

"Hmm," Mako looked up and scrunched up her face in thought, "Never have I ever?"

"Can you even play it with two people?" Ryuuko asked.

"Well nothing I've read or heard says we can't!"

"That's true! Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever—"

**Beep!**

"Shit, sorry," Ryuuko quickly said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and looking at her messages. She groaned when her phone read '2 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 4 new texts' all from her sister, "She's gonna kill me."

"Eh? Who's gonna kill you?" Mako asked, tilting her head.

"My sister. She's, uh, a little overprotective. I gotta go." Mako frowned and jumped up from the couch.

"I'll walk you out then," Ryuuko got up and Mako walked to the door. She opened the door, Ryuuko went out and Mako soon followed, closing the door behind her. When Ryuuko reached the end of the steps, she turned to face Mako who was standing on the last step, which allowed her to be eye level with Ryuuko. She gave her a smile, "Nice night out, huh?" Ryuuko was a bit taken off guard but she nodded.

"Yea, it is. It'll be a nice ride home. Though it'll be short. You don't like too far from me. Just about 15 minutes."

"Ooo, really? Then I expect you see you again soon, Ryuuko-chan!"

"Well, I'll be textin' you my schedule so you can come in during my break to claim your prize." Mako giggled.

"Mhm! Is your car close?"

"Hm? Uh, actually it's a motorcycle, but yea it's close."

"Woah, a motorcycle! Can I see?" Ryuuko grinned.

"Yea, like I said it's close so c'mon," Ryuuko led the other girl to her red motorcycle, "I got it two years ago with some money I was supposed to use for college, but I guess havin' something to ride around with is important too."

"Woah! It's so cool! You gotta take me on a ride sometime, Ryuuko-chan!" Ryuuko turned the enthusiastic Mako, even though her eyes were glued to the motorcycle. She gave her a smile that she wouldn't see and her stomach began to feel all tingly.

"Roger that."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Senketsu came into work and greeted Ryuuko with a smirk. Ryuuko ignored him and continued to serve customers. He frowned, but shrugged his shoulders and went into the employee's room to put a few things away before she started work. A few minutes later, Senketsu walked up to the cash register next to her and began talking.

"So how'd your date go last night?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryuuko flinch and drop a few coins of change as she tried giving them to the customer. She apologized and picked it up off the counter. She handed it to them, and then glared at Senketsu.

"Wasn't a date." Ryuuko gritted her teeth to prevent herself from getting too defensive or angry; Senketsu nodded and made a quiet 'Mhmm' under his breathe as he prepared a tall caramel frap. Silence fell upon the two friends as they worked to quickly make the customers' orders. This continued for about an hour until finally less people were showing up and Ryuuko and Senketsu could take an "unofficial" break and chat.

"So how did your _not_ date go last night?" Senketsu brought up. Ryuuko rolled her eyes.

"I just gave Mako her phone. Afterwards she invited me in her house and we watched a movie, then we just talked for a bit. Later on Satsuki texted me and was all like," Ryuuko cleared her throat and tried making her voice sound formal, yet nagging, "'It's late, come home'," she mocked her older sibling. Ryuuko continued in her own voice, "so I went home after promisin' to drive Mako around on my bike. That's all. It was _innocent_, _**friendly**_**,** and _**definitely**_ heterosexual fun. Get off my case about it already." She finished off explaining yesterday's events extremely annoyed, but that didn't stop the wide grin from being plastered onto Senketsu's face.

"A motorcycle ride? You wouldn't even let me ride your motorcycle with you."

"That's 'cause there's no way I'm lettin' you drive and I don't want you clingin' to me from behind."

"So you want Mako clinging to you from behind?" Ryuuko froze, realizing she had fallen right into Senketsu's trap. He looked at his co-worker with a cocky smile. "I think I hit it right on the head. So what're your plans for that?"

"What do you even mean by that?"

"Well are you going to tell her to get a helmet, or are you going to give her your own? You _could_ always buy her a helmet yourself or see if one of your old ones would fit her, but that would make her wanna go on _more_ motorcycle rides with you," Senketsu said, "and you wouldn't want that, _would you?_ It'd be too 'homosexual' for you."

"Shut up already!" Ryuuko yelled; Senketsu raised his hands defensively. "I'm sick and tired of you constantly teasin' me about this! It's embarrassin' enough just tryin' to seem calm when I _talk _to her! You know I totally dig her and that I'm not just gonna outright say it, but when you're playin' all these mind games n' shit, my feelings sometimes just spill out and you act so _proud_ and it's—"

"Ryuuko, do I know this girl you're talking about?" She froze. Senketsu tried his best to hide his grin. Ryuuko slowly turned around.

"Hey, sis," Ryuuko forced a smile, "What are you doing here when, uh, you said you were going to be doin' some _really_ important work?"

"Precisely what I'm doing."

"Huh?" Ryuuko and Senketsu said in unison, both raising an eyebrow.

"You came home late last night, and because of your old shenanigans I don't trust you when you say you aren't doing anything bad. So I came here to watch over you until I can see and trust you to not do anything like you did back then." Satsuki stated. As she rubbed her temples, Ryuuko inwardly groaned, knowing that this would mean Satsuki would have to meet Mako. '_That'll be fun'_

"Sis, I haven't done anythin' I did in high school for a long time I think ya can trust me jus' fine. _Besides_ I'm _working_. What the hell could I do?"

"Ryuuko, your old tricks would pass any boundary or limitation set to stop them. Now then, would you care to share the details on this girl you 'totally dig'?" Ryuuko darted her eyes back and forth, before taking a longer glance at Senketsu, who pointed towards the door. Ryuuko turned to an impatient Satsuki and let out a nervous laugh.

"What? I never said anythin' 'bout that."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Ryuuko said, looking over Satsuki's shoulder to see Mako about to open the door, "and hey since that's over do you want me to make you some coffee?" The last words gushed out of her mouth, as she took a few steps back to signal that she was planning on leaving the situation no matter what the circumstances.

"Ryuuko, you know I hate coffee."

"Gotcha. One venti coffee, on the house." Ryuuko rushed to the employee's room, quickly checking her phone. She had one new message.

**Slam-dunk Extraordinaire Mako: mako mankanshoku on here way to claim her prize! c u in a few ryuuko chan!**

Ryuuko didn't have time to laugh at the name Mako used for herself, and instead inwardly cursed her luck. Suddenly it occurred to her that Mako would probably be looking for her, and that she _may_ have seen Ryuuko run into the employee's room.

"Shit, I really hope she doesn't think I'm tryin' to ignore her or somethin'! Ugh, why did Satsuki have t' come this is a nightmare." Ryuuko took off out of the employee's room and rushed to the drink station.

"Eeeeh? Where's Ryuuko-chan?" Ryuuko fumbled with getting a cup and a lid to pour some of Satsuki's promised coffee in. She mumbled under her breath:

"I gotta get there quick before Satsuki catches on and blows my cover, _fuck_!" The barista, with as much grace as a toddler just learning how to walk, poured the coffee into the cup, spilling nearly everywhere and put the lid on loosely. She turned to give her sister her coffee, planning on asking Senketsu to take care of the mess but was stopped by her manager, Aikuro, who gave her a stern look.

"Ryuuko-kun, you better clean that up. I'll go give that coffee to your sister."

"Uh, yes sir." Ryuuko shyly handed the coffee over to Aikuro, glancing over his shoulder to see Satsuki talking to Mako, who looked confused. '_Should I wave and tell her I'll be there in a minute? No fuck, that'd give it away that I made a mess. Gotta seem suave. Yea, I'll just say I was gettin' her order. Wait. She didn't order yet. Aaaaargh! Okay, I'll just hope she doesn't ask when I come over there." _Ryuuko let out a sigh and used the black elastic around her wrist to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

Meanwhile, Satsuki directed her attention to Mako, planning on talking to the girl who out to her sister so intimately, despite Satsuki having no knowledge about their relationship. She gave a smile; she at least wanted to seem friendly.

"Oh? Are you a friend of my sisters?"

"Hm? If you're talking about Ryuuko-chan, then you bet I am!"

"Ah, I see." Satsuki paused, waiting for Mako to give her her name.

"Oh! I'm Mako Mankanshoku!" Mako extended her hand, and Satsuki took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Though speaking honestly it concerns me that you seem to be so friendly with her, yet I've never heard of or met you." Mako frowned; evidently disappointed that Ryuuko didn't talk about her.

Senketsu quickly noticed this and tried not to panic on Ryuuko's behalf.

"Well I bet that's just because it's after work when she sees you and she's tired! She talks about you at work." Mako's face lit up, but Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"How long have they known each other?" She asked Senketsu, who quickly regretted his words. Though Senketsu had nothing to fear, because Mako had no intention of letting someone else answer a question that should have been hers. Thankfully, Aikuro came and gave Satsuki her coffee, before sending Senketsu run the counter. _I hope Ryuuko can deal with whatever hell is to come._ He thought. Satsuki frowned looking down at the coffee in her hands, but didn't have any time to put it down as Mako caught her full attention.

"This is the third day I've known Ryuuko-chan!" Satsuki nearly choked and eyed the shorter girl, her blue eyes revealing shock and discontent. She shook her head.

"Mankanshoku. To be frank, my little sister has had a record of not doing the most _proper_ of things; so, I'd like to invite you to dinner just to see if you'd be the appropriate person for her. I'd hate to see her go back to her old ways, and I want to assure myself that you are a good influence on her."

"Eeeeh? Woah, woah, woah, wait! Me?" The brunette looked around before pointing to herself, awaiting Satsuki's response. She nodded, pushing some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Besides, I can tell that Ryuuko has to have taken a liking to you if she lets you call her what you do. I only find it appropriate that you come over so we can _all_ be well acquainted with each other." Mako's eyes sparked and a big grin was plastered on her face at the mention of Ryuuko. She nodded, and as she did a short pink-haired girl walked into the café and made her way towards her Satsuki, who caught the other making her way to them out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her and smiled, bending down and giving her a kiss.

Mako's brown eyes glistened with curiosity, which Satsuki and the shorter girl was oblivious to, too caught up in each other. The pink haired girl looked at what was in Satsuki's hand, grabbed it and sniffed it. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, and called out to Ryuuko, knowing that she had to be _somewhere_ within hearing distance.

"Ryuuko!"

"Oof!" Ryuuko, startled, hit her head up on the counter above the floor she was cleaning. "What's the big idea?" Ryuuko, annoyed, called out.

"No, I should be saying that to you! You _know_ Satsuki doesn't like coffee," She called out, "and what's with the coffee dripped on the sides? Did you barely put the lid on or something?"

Ryuuko got up from cleaning the remaining mess on the floor, wiping her hand on her apron and letting out a hesitant laugh. Then her eyes met Mako's, and she flashed her a grin and a wave.

"I'll be on break in a few! But before that happens, whadd'ya want for your prize drink an' pastry, _winner_?"

"Carmel frap and a cake pop!"

"Gotcha!"

Satsuki turned to a Mako, who was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She cleared her throat and gestured to the girl next to her.

"Mankanshoku, this is my girlfriend Nonon. She will also be at the dinner tonight, so I feel you two should try and get acquainted with one another before hand." Nonon and Mako reached out their hands and shook them. Ryuuko came over and passed Mako her drinks.

"Say, say Ryuuko-chan, guess what!" Mako tugged the barista's apron like a kid tugging at their mother's skirt in a grocery store to ask for candy.

"Hm?"

"Your sister invited me over for dinner tonight!" There was a one-second delay.

"What?"

"You don't think I wouldn't want to get to know your little friend a bit more after meeting her, do you?" Satsuki asked, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

Nonon snickered, and earned a glare from Ryuuko.

"So when should I be there?" Mako interjected. Satsuki closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds and everyone else stared at Satsuki, since it was really her choice in the end.

"About an hour after Ryuuko gets off work. Come by around six o'clock."

"Eeeeh? Six?" Mako exclaimed, her mouth full of cake pop. Crumbs were all over her face, and Ryuuko teeter-tottered a step, wanting to wipe the food off of her face to help Satsuki's first impression of her.

"Yes. Is the time an inconvenience for you, Mankanshoku?"

"No, no, no! Oh my, " Mako peeked at her bedazzled pink and white bunny watch, "that means I only have 4 hours to get ready. I gotta get a gift and pick out an outfit! Oh, and finish a few projects that should've been done yesterday. Aaaah! I gotta go so I can get ready. Bye-bye!" Mako bolted out of the building and began running to her house. The three watched until she was out of sight, once they couldn't see the brunette anymore Ryuuko turned to Satsuki.

"Six? Do you think I can even get ready in that amount of time? If we're havin' some dinner thing I don't wanna be wearing my uniform or—"

"It's almost an hour after you get off work Ryuuko. I think you'll have just enough time to get ready."

* * *

"I got it!" Ryuuko ran to the door and put her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath. '_It's no biggie. She's just eating over. Nonon n' Satsuki bein' here doesn't make it a double-date or anythin'"_ Ryuuko turned the handle and opened the door, her greeting swallowed by the incoherent comments on Mako.

Her flowy, lavender dressed fell to her knees, covering her arms—but not her shoulders—with an opaque fabric, only a darker fabric was under the torso and upper thigh part of the dress. The edges of the top of the dress and the 'sleeves' decorated with ruffles. Mako's hair was well brushed, and was accessorized with a purple polka dot and white hair bow that imitated rabbit's ears. She was clutching the strap of a bag that was slung around one shoulder and came around to her opposite hip, a smile on her face. Her smile showed her dimples, which allowed Ryuuko to notice the blush she was wearing. Then she noticed the other make-up Mako wore. Before Ryuuko could take in the other details of Mako's attire, she was hugged by Mako. Startled, Ryuuko was knocked off balance and stumbled backwards.

"Hey Ryuuko-chan!"

"Hey, you got here right on time. 4 hours was just 'nough time t' get ready, I see?"

"Mhm!"

Satsuki emerged from the kitchen, her hair back in a braid. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves were rolled up and she was wearing a white apron and a white headband to pull back her bangs.

"Welcome Mankanshoku."

"Thank you for inviting me over, Satsuki-san," Mako stepped back from Satsuki and Ryuuko and bowed, before shooting right back up in a burst of energy she always had, "Is Nonon here yet?" Nonon, responding to her name, called out:

"Somebody's gotta be watching the food! Geez, if you're that inattentive and you just leave to greet people, you'll be greeted by the fire department before you know it!"

"Eeeeh? I pay attention! I'm not _that_ careless." Mako claimed.

"Well you _did_ leave your phone in my jacket." Ryuuko brought up.

"Huh? Come on Ryuuko-chan you're supposed to defend me!" Mako playfully hit Ryuuko's chest; who laughed, unharmed, and grabbed Mako's wrist.

"Oy, oy. Calm down a bit, I was the one who gave it back to ya, right? If it weren't for me you'd be lookin' all over the place for it. And now ya learned a nice lesson, didn't ya?" Ryuuko then noticed that Satsuki was leaning against the wall with her side, watching them intently.

"What?" Ryuuko asked, trying not to panic. She played it off as if she was annoyed, and Satsuki seemingly bought it.

"Nothing," I was just thinking about how I can sympathize with how you feel about eating with just me and Nonon right about now." Her older sister carefully pieced the words together to keep Mako in the dark. Ryuuko, however, felt her face heat up in embarrassment and anger. Satsuki's lip formed a sly smile, before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Huh? What does she mean by that Ryuuko-chan? How do you normally feel around Satsuki-san and Nonon?" Ryuuko shook her head, trying to shake her thoughts with it.

"Hm? Oh nothin' _too _important! Don't sweat it." Despite what she told Mako, Ryuuko thought otherwise. _'Satsuki and Nonon are gonna be all gushy, and I won't be able to complain 'less I want Satsuki to mention my relationship, or sadly lack of, with Mako. After that, all hell would break loose. If that's not bad enough, Satsuki might start interrogating Mako. Arrrgh! She'll prolly panic at all the questions being shot her way and then she might just stick to seeing me at the coffee shop. Maybe!' _She sighed, giving everything one last final thought before she would try entertaining her guest.

"_It's gonna be a long night." _


	5. Chapter 5

The air was tense when the four were seating for dinner. Ryuuko pulled a chair out and gestured for Mako to sit down, which she did. Ryuuko pushed the chair in then took the seat next to her and across from Satsuki, who stared her down suspiciously.

Nonon sat next to Satsuki and looked between the two sisters before glaring at Mako, who was swinging her feet under the table and accidently kicking Nonon.

"Knock it off!" Nonon said irritated, pulling her leg back then kicking it forward as fast as she could to kick Mako. 

"Ow!" Mako cried, reaching her hands under the table to rub her bruising knee.

"Nonon!" Satsuki and Ryuuko said in unison. Satsuki's tone was calm, whereas Ryuuko's was defensive and nearly threatening, emphasized by the fact that she nearly stood up out of her seat, her body leaning over the table.

"What?" Nonon asked innocently.

"Apologize. Both of you." Satsuki's injunction caused Ryuuko to sit back down in her seat. Mako looked up at Nonon, who averted eye contact.

"Sorry for kicking you!"

"Yea, yea, I'm sorry too." A tense silence fell upon the couple and (as of now) friends. Ryuuko angrily ate her food, while Nonon glanced over at the two every once in a while. Satsuki and Mako just looked down at their food. After minutes of silence, Satsuki spoke up as if nothing had happened.

"Mankanshoku, do you go to university?" 

"Eh," The sudden question caused Mako to drop the chopsticks she was bring to her mouth, she made eye contact with Satsuki, "Oh, no! I'm an artist so I really just work by commission and do some other odd jobs here and there."

"So you didn't go to university?" Satsuki quirked an eyebrow.

"No. To be honest academics aren't really my strong point. Why spend so much money just to fail? I _do_ wanna go to an art school, but first I just kinda wanna have some fun after all those years of high school. See a few things that will maybe give me enough inspirations to last me through art school."

"I can hardly understand. I was taking academics since I was young and skipped a few grades. In the summers I would take classes at a local community college and as a result, I already have my degree. I'm considering going for a masters."

"Woah! Ryuuko-chan, your sister is a total smartie!"

"And a hottie." Nonon mumbled under her breathe, just audible enough for Satsuki's lips to turn into a small grin as she pulled her cup of green tea to her lips, and for Ryuuko to scrunch up her face is disgust.

Satsuki cleared her throat and brought the conversation, or rather interrogation, back on its tracks.

"So what do your parents do for a living? Do they end up having to support your some, or most, months?"

"What the hell, sis? You don't ask people those things when you just meet them! That's private shit!" 

"Ryuuko. Your language." Satsuki raised her mouth and Nonon snickered.

"You get mad at me for my language but you won't consider that your questions are a lot more rude and offensive than a _word_."

"Ryuuko your behavior is starting to be a problem. Calm down now before I assume your relation with Mankanshoku is the cause of it."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"Ryuuko." 

"Uhm, do I still have to answer the question." Mako interjected, trying to ease the sibling bickers and the awkward out-of-place feeling she felt.

"Go ahead." Satsuki nodded, taking another sip of tea to calm herself down.

"No." Ryuuko said, without skipping a beat.

"I-It's okay, Ryuuko-chan. I don't mind answering it."

"See," Satsuki gestured to Ryuuko, who gripped the chopsticks and gritted her teeth, "Stop pouting Ryuuko, be respectful to our guest." Ryuuko stood up.

"_You_ be respectful to our guest," Without thinking, Ryuuko grabbed Mako's wrist and pulled her up, "Come on Mako. Grab your bag and let's go upstairs."

"Eeeeh? But I'm still kinda hungry!"

"I've got a mini fridge with snacks!" 

"Oooh, okay!" Mako ran over to the couch and grabbed her bag, then ran over to the end of the staircase where Ryuuko was waiting. She led Mako to her room and opened the door.

"After you."

"Oooh, Ryuuko-chan your rooms so cool," said Mako, who threw her bag on the floor and jumped on Ryuuko's bed. She rolled around then turned and let her head hang over the edge of the bed. She smiled at Ryuuko and let out a small laugh, "You're upside down!" Ryuuko smiled, watching Mako made her calm down. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to Mako, who sat up.

"Sorry 'bout that lil', erm, spat with my sis. It just annoys me when she does that. And I didn't like how Nonon treated you. Tch," Ryuuko laid back against her pillows and put her hands behind her head, "She thinks that just 'cause she's datin' Satsuki who acts like she's the queen of the house that she can get away with anythin' when she's here."

"Satsuki-san doesn't strike me as the type to date, but I think her relationship with Nonon is cute! Makes me wish I had someone like that." Ryuuko blinked and sat up, her arms falling to her sides.

"What's your type?"

"I-I just mean it like, well, I think it'd be nice to have someone like that to go on dates with! There are special things that I'd like to do with just _that_ person, rather than a friend—though I wouldn't be bummed _too much_ if I did those things with a friend—I just mean, well, kisses and cuddles and things of that nature with someone really close to me is just appealing." Mako looked down and began playing with her feet.

"C'mon n' answer my question Mako." Ryuuko pushed her feet against Mako's, initiating a game of footsie.

"I guess someone who makes me feel special without treating me any different than anyone else? That's how I know that they mean a lot to me, and that I mean a lot to them. What about you?"

"Hm," Ryuuko looked at the unmoving ceiling fan, then the window, "Guess kinda the same as you. If I had to add anything though, I want someone who won't bore me. Someone spontaneous to keep me on my feet."

"Oof!" Ryuuko sat up immediately.

"You okay?" She made eye contact with Mako, who was sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"Yea, you just pushed me with your feet into the headboard. Aha, guess they call it a headboard for a reason!" 

"Sorry, guess I was thinkin' 'bout my answer a bit too hard."

"Mmm, guess so."

"Anyways, like I said I got snacks in my mini fridge. I'll get some and also pull out a few games. We ain't gonna play footsies anytime soon." Mako let out a laugh and got up off the bed after Ryuuko did.

"I'm just gonna give the gift for you and Satsuki to you right now, before I forget,"

Mako went and grabbed her bag, pulling out a box wrapped in pink gift-wrap. She handed it to Ryuuko, who placed two iced coffees and a bag of chips on the bed. She carefully opened it and picked up the content of the box: A red and blue beanie and scarf, "It's so you and your sister can kinda match without it being _too_ embarrassing. I picked the red one out for you, but you can take the blue one if you like it more!"

Ryuuko smiled and gave Mako a short hug.

"Thanks. I think I'll keep the red once since ya picked it out while thinkin' of me. Also, red _is_ one of my favorite colors." Ryuuko put the box and blue beanie and scarf down on the floor, and put on the red beanie and scarf. Mako clapped her hands.

"It looks so nice on you!"

"Heh, thanks," Ryuuko scratched her cheek, and prayed that she wasn't starting to blush, "Anyways, let's play a few games." They did just that for around a few hours. They laughed and told jokes, along with a few stories from their childhood. Finally, Mako looked at the time.

"Woah, it's already 11? Time flies I guess."

"Damn. Surprised my sis didn't come in and tell us sooner? Prolly up to something with Nonon and isn't thinkin' 'bout us too much. Thank God."

"Aha, yea," Mako stood up, putting her bag on her back, "Well I gotta go."

"How ya gettin' home?"

"Walking."

"Oh no you're not. I'm not letting a guest of mine walk home at this ungodly hour."

"Does that mean you'll drive me on your motorcycle?" Mako's eyes started to shine. Ryuuko shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

"Yes!"

"But I might wanna talk a lil' detour. That 'kay with you?" Ryuuko walked to the door and opened it for Mako, who walked into the hallway.

"Mhm! I don't mind going anywhere as long as I'm with you, on that motorcycle, and eventually go home and get some sleep!"

"That's the spirit."

They quietly crept outside, too afraid they jinxed it earlier and that Satsuki would come out and scold them for being so late. Ryuuko got on the motorcycle and handed Mako her helmet.

"I only have one, so you use it. Maybe I'll get ya your own one later." Mako smiled and got on after her, wrapping her arms around Ryuuko's waist. She took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from turning into a love struck mess and started the engine. They went, and rode without exchanging any words, instead they focused on the road and listening to the cicadas. Eventually they arrived at a hill, and Ryuuko stopped.

"Here we are." They got off and Ryuuko put the helmet and hung it on the handle of her motorcycle. They walked up the hill and Mako's breath hitched.

"Woah, it's so pretty! You can see the sky so clearly, yet you still get a view of the city!"

"Yup. Sure is," Ryuuko said, lying down on the grass. She turned to Mako who was still standing and patted the grass next to her, "C'mon sit down. It's relaxing." Mako did as instructed and looked at the sky.

"Wow." Was all Mako could manage to say.

"The stars sure are pretty, huh?"

"Mhm," Mako said quietly seconds later, "Who would've known that you could see this many if you just got far away enough from the city?" Ryuuko let out a small laugh.

"Yeah," The barista put her hands behind her head, "This was, uh, actually where I had my first kiss in high school. Even though I don't like 'em now, the memories I have with 'em are priceless. The view too." Mako shuffled and turned her body so she laid on her side, facing Ryuuko. 

"Ryuuko-chan, don't be afraid to say if it's a girl."

"W-Where'd that come from?"

"Hm? Oh, well I just though I'd let you know that you can trust me. I won't call you names or hate you if you do like girls." Silence.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"Aaaah, jeez! I just made it awkward, didn't I?" Mako flopped onto her back, and covered her face with both of her hands.

"Huh," Ryuuko shot up, "No, no, no! I just don't really know how to respond," She scratched the back of her neck nervously, looking up at the sky to avoid eye contact, "I really did mean it when I said thanks, so sorry it came out all rude. Don't worry 'bout it though! You didn't make it awkward." Finally Ryuuko turned to face Mako, who was peaking at her through a crack in her hands. They stared at each other for a while. Ryuuko smiled softly and crawled near Mako, who closed the gap in her hands.

Ryuuko gently reached out and picked up Mako's hands off of her face. Her face was red with embarrassment and she looked like she was about to cry. In an attempt to reassure her, Ryuuko gave her a sheepish grin.

"Hey, where's the Mako that came to the coffee shop in jeans and a cardigan over a v-neck?"

"I was wearing a beanie too!"

"Oh, silly me! How could I forget the beanie! It was the only thing you wore that was _sorta_ appropriate for the rain!" 

"Hey jeans are appropriate for rainy weather!"

"So's a heavier jacket and an umbrella."

"Yea, but if I wasn't prepared for the rain, I wouldn't have met you," Ryuuko opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after realizing she was speechless. She looked down to see she was still holding Mako's hands and her face turned a vibrant red. She let go and fell back on her butt; Mako sat up and tilted her head, confused. "Ryuuko-chan?"

"Uhm, it's gettin' late. I think I should take ya home. 'Sides if I'm out any longer Satsuki might start suspectin' somethin' and I don't want her gettin' a bad impression of you." Ryuuko quickly stood up and then pulled Mako up to her feet.

They walked to Ryuuko's motorcycle and drove home; Mako arms were clasped around Ryuuko's waist the whole time. They didn't talk the whole ride to Mako's home, but the silence wasn't unwelcomed and was actually rather comfortable. When they reached the apartment complex, Ryuuko slowed down and parked close to the staircase leading up to Mako's building. Ryuuko got off and helped Mako take her helmet off. She placed it on one of the handles of her motorcycle and walked Mako up to her door.

When they reached the top, Mako fumbled through her bag to cull her keys. She turned around to face Ryuuko once she found them and smiled.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Ryuuko-chan. It was . . .really nice."

"Oh, uh, no problem. I had a good time too."

"Guess I'll be seeing you next time I come into the shop?"

"Yeah. I'll text ya if any special deals come up." 

"Please do."

"Well, see ya." Ryuuko began to make her way down the stairs but was stopped by Mako, grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait," Ryuuko turned to face Mako, who quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, "I really did have a fun time tonight, so don't worry about me being afraid of your sister. She seems like a good person, just like you."

"O-Oh, uh, thanks. Well, I'll, er, be seeing you?" 

"Mhm!"

Mako waved until Ryuuko had driven off and was no longer in her field of vision. She smiled to herself before she went into her apartment to get a good night's sleep.

Ryuuko plopped on the bed the minute she got home, her face buried in her pillow to hide her red face. Her whole body was just as tense as it was when Mako had kissed her cheek. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to knock the old delinquent off guard.

She blindly reached for her jacket pocket and raised her head to look at the screen. She hesitated, but eventually unlocked the screen and opened up her messages. Putting both elbows on her pillow to support herself, she sent her friend a text.

**Ryuuko: IF** I happened to have a thing for Mako do you think you could maybe help me out a bit?

**Senketsu: **;)

**Ryuuko: **stfu and just give me an answer


	6. Chapter 6

3 months had passed since they watched the stars together. Senketsu continuously teased Ryuuko whenever Mako would come into the coffee shop, but would still give Ryuuko advice. Every attempt to get closer to Mako would end up with Ryuuko looking down and a compliment just barely making its way out of her mouth. Mako would always accept them and return them with a confident smile that would only make Ryuuko more flustered. They'd hang out here and there, just like how ethey would today. Ryuuko stood at Mako's front door ready for a day of hanging out, even if Senketsu wanted to call it a date.

'_It's jus' gonna be casual. As far as I'm concerned we aren't even eating out. She's just gonna be makin' somethin' and we're gonna watch a movie or somethin'. No. Big. Deal. You got this Ryuuko.'_

She knocked on the door.

"Coming," A few seconds later, the door was opened and she was greeted by Mako, who had paint all over her face and the smock she wore to cover up her baggy shirt and shorts, "Hey Ryuuko-chan!"

'_Dammit she really looks cute in anything.'_

"Oh, uh, hey, fancy seeing you here." Ryuuko said, looking away and scratching her cheek.

"Ryuuko-chan? This is my house and you were invited."

"I-I know! It was a joke." '_**Fancy meeting you here**__? What the__** fuck**__ Ryuuko. Keep yourself together you just got here!'_

"Oooh, aha that's funny! Come on in," Mako laughed, and then grabbed Ryuuko's hand, dragging her in the house. She shut the door behind them then turned to Ryuuko, "Oh! I guess I should go change into something else, huh? Sorry, I was just working on a painting to pass the time before you got here. Must've lost track."

"Nah, nah, it's cool. Ya don't have to change, I don't mind. I mean we aren't going out or anything. I mean like out as in to dinner. Not like, well, ya know, a couple," Mako raised an eyebrow; Ryuuko cleared her throat, "So, uh, can I see the painting you were working on?"

"Of course!" Mako grabbed Ryuuko's hand again and guided her into the kitchen where a little painting station was set up next to a window. Ryuuko leaned in, Mako still holding onto her hand, and observed the painting. Two people were dancing in the corner of a busy plaza with shops lining the streets and roller coasters in the background.

"Disneyland, huh?"

"You got it right off the bat? Sweet! As expected of _you_ of all people though, Ryuuko-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea. Thanks."_ 'One of the other people in the background was wearing a Mouse Hat, so it really wasn't that hard to guess.'_

"It's almost done actually. I just wanna add a few more details and I'm debating changing the sky color and adding fireworks. I mean if I were ever at Disneyland with someone I like, dancing would be fun, even though it wouldn't happen 'cause it's so packed, but still I might just wanna experience the fireworks with them. Not doing anything else."

"Woah, woah, wait, so that's supposed to be you and your special sweetheart? That explains why one of them looks like you, but what about the other one? Who's it based off of? I thought you weren't dating anyone?"

"Huh? I'm not! Don't worry, I would've told you if I were. But there's nothing wrong with painting myself with someone doing something I'd like to do with that special someone."

"Ooh, I see. It's like those romance writers, only you're doin' a lil' self insertion t' make yourself feel satisfied in all that romance stuff."

"The way you say it makes it seem like I'm desperate!" Ryuuko laughed and grinned, letting go of Mako's hand and elbowing her gently.

"So tell me 'bout all your daydreams Princess."

"Weeeeell, if you insist," Mako ran over to the kitchen table and opened up her laptop, cueing up a playlist of Main Street Disney song on YouTube, then she turned to Ryuuko, "Gimme your hands." She made a grabby motion with her hands and Ryuuko raised them up. Mako grabbed them and put them both around her waist, then put her arms around Ryuuko's neck. Ryuuko tensed up and looked away, she could feel her face turning red.

"So, uh, this gonna be 'bout your painting?" Ryuuko asked awkwardly.

"Mhm," Mako began to rock back and forth, still looking up at Ryuuko, "Even though my Dad's a doctor, I've never had the opportunity to go to Disneyland. When I was little I'd see commercials, or I'd look up pictures or just about anything talking about the rides and food there. It's been my dream to go there, and well, I always thought that I'd bring _that_ person with me. It is supposed to be the happiest place after all."

"So even if you _could_ go now you wouldn't wanna 'nless it was with someone you were, uh, romantically involved with?"

"Mhm! I want it to be kinda like my hill with a great view. Except I think I'd wanna kiss them before then." Ryuuko looked down at Mako, who smiled then put her head against her chest. Mako began to lead Ryuuko in a Ballroom-like dance out of the kitchen. It was silent, mostly because Mako was enjoying the moment and Ryuuko was a nervous wreck. '_I never expected to get this close to her! What do I do? What do I do? I mean, like, it's not like she's dancing with me romantically or anythin' but I still can't help but be nervous. I thought I'd hear something and tease her 'bout it, but keep it in mind in case we, uh, ever started dating, but this? This was so unexpected, __**fuck!**__'_

They just listened to the music until Mako began to continue right where she left off.

"In some ways it'd be nice to just hold hands when watching the fireworks, but kissing them during the fireworks would be like feeling the 'spark' all those movies talk about. That's usually the first kiss though, huh?"

"Oh, uhm, yea I guess. I mean if you really like 'em ya still kinda feel it though not as much as the first kiss. Though that's prolly just 'cause you get all nervous."

"Hmmm, I see. I guess we could hold hands in the Ferris wheel and watch. Near the castle also has a good view though. Oh! And I don't know if I'd wanna go to dinner _before_ or _after_. Before would risk not seeing the fireworks, right? But after might be a bit late. I don't even know what restaurant is the best!"

"Oh, uh, e-erm. Why don't you just wait and see what happens?"

"E-Eh? Well, I _guess_ I could, but I'd want to make it as special as possible! It doesn't hurt to daydream either. Even if it doesn't happen as planned, if I'm with someone I really love then I'm sure I'll have fun and remember that day forever. No matter what."

'_God. The way she said 'we' as if it's us even though she means it as her and her partner is really makin' me nervous. And her answer just now was so cute just-god __**dammit**_**. **_I'm hopeless!'_

"So is there anyone you feel that way about? Ya know anyone you see and are like 'That's who I want it to be!'" It took Mako a while to reply, but Ryuuko could have sworn Mako was grinning.

"Mhm."

'_Dammit. This could either be really good for me, or really bad. Keep calm, Ryuuko. Keep calm.'_

"Hey, you, uh, said you'd tell me if you started datin' anyone, so I think you should still tell me who it is ya like. Better not be my sis though. I gotta protect you from Nonon if that's the case." Mako laughed.

"I like your sister, but not like that! Even if she's nice, she still kinda intimidates me."

"Aha, yea, uhm, sorry 'bout that. Now continuing, who do you got the hots for?"

"Hmmm, no."

"No? Come on, you said you'd tell me earlier!"

"I said I'd tell you if I was dating anyone! That's not the same as liking someone!"

"That's no fa—," Ryuuko tripped over the arm of the couch and fell, taking Mako with her. They safely landed on the cushioned elongated chair, and Ryuuko held onto Mako tighter. Mako began to giggle into Ryuuko's chest, "H-Hey that tickles! Stop!" She lifted her head.

"Pfft! You should've seen your face, Ryuuko-chan! It was hilarious! You went from all serious to freaked out in like a second!"

"D-Don't think you can distract me from gettin' an answer from changin' the topic! Tell me who you like!"

"I already said I wouldn—woah!" Mako was getting up off the couch, but was cut off in surprise as Ryuuko flipped her over, so now she was on top.

"Not gonna let ya go 'til ya tell me!"

"Could I show you instead?"

"Huh? Oh no, I know what you're thinkin'. Once I let ya up, you're gonna pretend to go get a pic on your phone but then you'll show me some weird pic and be all like 'Just kidding! Not gonna tell ya!'. No way am I fallin' for that tri—" Mako cut her off. She felt the other's arms around her neck and lips pressed against hers. She froze up. Mako pulled back and fell back against the couch, smiling.

"Now you know! Didn't know why you couldn't guess it before," Ryuuko's face grew red and she just stared at Mako in complete shock, occasionally trying to say something, but failing. Mako took it upon herself to try and help Ryuuko figure out what she should say, "So what do you think about me?"

"I-I mean, I uh, I guess I fell for ya. Quite literately." She cautioned, trying to best to maintain eye contact. Mako laughed.

"Ahaha, yea. If it wasn't obvious, I fell right along with you." 


End file.
